Aseptic food packaging is a well known method of packaging foods for which sterilization of the food and the packaging material containing the food is required. It is known to produce sterilized packaging in which a sterile food product is placed in a sterilized container such as a pouch. The food product is thus preserved for later storage or use. Various methods of sterilizing the container, and filling the container with a pasteurized product, are known. Hydrogen peroxide is a common medium for sterilization of the packaging material.
In aseptic packaging applications such as vertical form fill seal pouch packaging, where hydrogen peroxide sterilization treatments are used, some films can unduly stretch, rendering these films less desirable or unsuitable for this end use application where dimensional stability of the packaging material is of concern.
One current commercial packaging material for aseptic applications provides such dimensional stability, but in manufacture requires that various components of the material be laminated together. This is a relatively costly means of producing packaging materials.